Swiss Family Gundam
by likkle cloud
Summary: My version of Swiss Family Robinson, only with the Gundam Wing boys instead. Yaoi 1X2 3X4 5 on his own, lol I DONT OWN ANYTHING! except the baby tiger, or monkey whatever one i decide to add
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so this is my first Gundam Wing fic. I don't have a beta for this but I would really love one. If your interested and know of the Swiss Family Robinson story(ies) please let me know so we can start working together, thank you all and I hope the first chapter is a good one ^^.**

XoX

Prologue 

Seven year old Duo Maxwell sat buckled up safely in his allocated plane seat. His parents sat either side of him as they journeyed to a new destination, their new home.

They had been travelling for hours already when Duo decided enough was enough, he was bored and wanted to do something to pass the time.

"Mommy?" The little boy called out quietly to his mother sitting at his left. "Mommy, I'm bored, may I have something to do?" The brunette haired woman turned to face her son.

"Would you like to read your magazines?" The little boy thought for a moment before shaking his head in a negative manner.

"No, I wish to play my gameboy please." Duo smiled. His large lavender eyes sparkled with hope.

His mother smiled and nodded at her chocolate coloured haired son before reaching into her carry-on bag and retrieving the boy's game console.

She handed the boy's possession to him and returned to reading her own magazine.

"Thank you mommy." Duo grinned and began to play his gameboy.

An hour had past before Duo let out a frustrated groan.

"What is it son?" his father asked with a small amused smile.

"My batteries have died." He pouted and fiddled with on/off switch to prove his point. His father chuckled.

"I have some spare in my bag." The man unbuckled his seat belt and left his seat to retrieve the aforementioned batteries.

The Maxwell's were a rich family emigrating to Japan.

Duos dad had been the top lawyer in America. His mother had been his dads personal assistant before Duo was born, after which she became a full-time mother.

Duo's dad had received a promotion to a judge on the terms that he'd have to move to Japan

His dad accepted the job and two weeks later they left their home land America for a new life in the land of the rising sun.

All was well with the little family; they were looking forward to the new ways of life.

However, due to weather conditions and a half drunk pilot, they would never make it…

All Duo knew was that their flight would soon be over. He was overly tired and restless; he just wanted to sleep in his bed instead of the stiff uncomfortable plane chair.

"Daddy, have you found my batteries yet?" The seven year old smiled from his seat.

"Not yet son. Your mother packed them away good." Duo's mother lifted her head and sighed at her husband of ten years.

"They are in there, your just not looking properly." Duo's mother lifted her head and sighed at her husband of ten years.

"They are in there; you're just not looking properly." She unbuckled her belt and got up. She passed Duo in his seat and moved to stand next to her husband. "Here, let me look." She smiled and began to route through the bag while her husband stood to the side.

Meanwhile as the Maxwell's were trying to please their son the plane's pilot had lost control of the steering wand was trying to quickly gain it back.  
A storm had appeared out of nowhere and had blown them slightly off course. It really shouldn't have been that much of a problem. However, had the pilot decided not to have a few drinks before the flight he might have easily remained on course and in perfect control.

The storm raged violently and the pilot fought with the controls. The plane's altitude continued to drop and its velocity picked up at an alarming rate. As the steering stick of the plane went out of control, the pilot lost all hope. The last thing he saw were the blackened leaves of trees flashes of light from the storm and red flames from the fire that consumed the cockpit as the plane crash landed into the ground.

An hour after impact lavender orbs opened to peer around at their surroundings. They blinked in order to clear away the haze that had clouded them. Duo tried to move his body. With pure luck he seemed to be mobile. He moved about a bit more to make sure before sitting himself up with a painful grunt. The young boy wiped his eyes to gain a clear vision. His jaw dropped at what he saw. The debris of the wreckage, his parents cut up and by chance dead. His bright purple eyes glazed over with salty tears. He cried as he clambered over the flotsam and jetsam of the planes remains to reach his parents. Not knowing what else to do he shook the still bodies of his mother and father and received no response in return.

"M-mommy?" He cried out in fear. Why wasn't his mother responding!?  
"Wake up Mommy, please?!" He kept up the shaking for a few more moments before moving onto his father and trying the same with him.  
"W-why wont you wake up. Daddy! Wake up!" he cried out.

The burning flames rose higher as the heat became more unbearable. Duo felt drops of sweat trailing down his temple as the flames came closer to him. He had to get out of there. He quickly looked around for anything he could grab and ran.

As his little legs carried him through bushes and shrubs, through trees and dirt. The heavy bags weigh him down as he tried his hardest to get away from the inferno behind him.

Once he had declared himself far enough the little boy stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees. Hot salty tears cascaded down the child's face as he cried for the loss of his parents, cried for the fear that boar into him and cried for he was now alone and lost in the world.

XoX

**A/N. How was that? I know it probably needs a lot of work and I wish I could post something good enough without it needing to be seen by a beta. *sigh* I guess I'm just not that good enough yet, lol.  
Hope you liked this chapter enough to want to keep reading. As soon as I have a beta I'll post the next chapter. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Yosh! Next chapter is up! I hope this suffices lol. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far and of course thanks to my Beta! Hehee, on with the chapter!**

10 years later.

"**H**eero! Wufei!" An excited blonde boy made his way quickly down a docking pier. "Guys we're here!" He called out once more before he came to an abrupt stop beside a docked boat on which his two friends were aboard. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! I can't believe we get to tour the sea in Heero's dad's boat!" A chuckle came from behind him.

"Calm down Quatre. You go on cruises every year with your family; I'm sure you're used to this." A tall brunette smiled down to the smaller blonde boy in front of him.

"But Trowa, that's with my family; this trip will be with you guys, my best friends." Quatre added with a smile of his own. Two more sounds of chuckling came from behind him.

"Winner, close your mouth and get those supplies on here." Wufei called out after calming himself. He turned around to make sure the rigging was tightly tied. Heero on the other hand got off the boat to help Quatre and Trowa with the remainder of the supplies for their journey.

"Quatre, do as Chang asks and take those on board. Trowa and I will see to the rest." The cobalt eyed man smiled to the slightly younger boy as he began to bend down to pick up a few things

"Sure Heero." Quatre nodded enthusiastically before picking up his suitcase and another bag and heading on to the boat. Trowa chuckled once again.

"I suppose he's over enthusiastic about this trip of ours." The uni-bang male also picked up a few supplies.

"It's good to see him like this. He's usually down after all those meetings his father makes him attend." Heero carried the items in his hold onto the boat. Trowa closely followed behind him.

"I agree." He smiled. "I have to say I am also looking forward to our time away. A whole summer away from our parents, from this way of life." He shook his head, the smile still on his lips.

"It is a holiday most deserved." Heero added before turning around to face his friend after setting down his cargo.

"At least we wont be bothered by Relena while we're away" He smirked to his smaller friend.

"Do not mention her. I wish we had never met. I can't believe my father expects me to marry her." Heero frowned at the thought. "Maybe I won't come back after this trip. Maybe I'll stay away. You three can tell my father that I got lost somewhere along the way and you couldn't find me." Trowa chuckled.

"And what makes you think that we'd go back without you, hmm?" He smiled "Who's to say that we won't be joining you? I'm sure the pink parasite wont let us live our lives in peace until you are found and back safely in her busty chest." He laughed at the disgusted look Heero gave him.

"Don't talk about her like that. She's a leech; the pink piglet doesn't leave me alone. Why wont she get the hint already?"

"She's infatuated Heero. She's blinded by the love she think she has for you."

"Hn." Snorted Heero.

"Ever the articulate one, ne Heero?" Trowa chortled once more.

"Whatever…"

"HEEERRRROOOOOOOOO!" Came a loud shrieking yell. Trowa and Heero both shuddered, Heero more so before he was attacked by a pink blur.

"Heero! You were going to leave without telling me!?" The pink parasite rang out like she had a bell in every tooth.

"Relena. Please, get your hands off me. I'm busy here, just go home, will you?" Heero bit back a growl as he pried the woman off him.

"But Heero! Why would I go home when I can spend so much time with you by coming on this trip!" She beamed.

"Because Relena, it's just us guys going. No girls allowed, not even you." He stated trying to push her away.

"B-b-b-but Heerooooo." She whined again as Heero managed to get free of her. "I'll be bored here on my own without you for the whole summer. If I can't come then why can't you stay?" Heero inwardly groaned. Was there no getting through to this girl?

"I tell you what Relena." Wufei spoke up from behind Heero. "If you don't mind sharing a boat for three months with four guys. Who will intern become terribly hormonal and need to find a release some how, your more than welcome to come along." Relena looked at Wufei in disgust. I could tell Wufei was holding back a smirk.

"Of course, if the toilet was to break. We'd have to go over the edge of the boat." Quatre added. Relena paled slightly.

"And, we'd most likely run into pirates that would want us to trade you for our lives. And of course, one life lost is better than all five right?" Trowa supplied a little morbidly. Relena just looked between the four of them, a look on her face that said she was contemplating what she would do next.

"Considering, a-all those possibilities that might happen, I um…" She shook her head, her blonde tresses swayed from side to side. "I'll still come. I'm not afraid of what might happen." She beamed once more. "I already have the things I want to take with me packed and waiting back in the car." She pointed in the general direction of where the car was supposed to be.

Heero inwardly frowned. The girl was overly desperate to gain his affection in anyway she could, even if it meant doing what his friends had mentioned previously. A light bulb went off in his head.

"Relena, if you go back up and bring your belongings with you, you can come." He spoke with all seriousness. Relena squealed, almost deafening the four boys standing on the boat in front of her. Before you could say pink rabbit the pink parasite had left to gather her luggage. Heero swiftly turned around.

"Raise anchor!" He got behind the wheel' "Hurry up; lets get out of here before she comes back!" He ordered. The other three boys smirked and laughed before doing as their self appointed captain ordered.

Relena had come running back with two large bags in her hand. Those bags however soon met with the wood of the jetty with a clunk. The blonde pouted her lips before inhaling sharply and bawling.

"Damn you all! Heeeerrrrooooooo come baaacccckkkk!!!" She belted out across the water to where the boys and their boat were quickly making their get away. "They tricked me!" She blubbered as tears streaked down her overly made up cheeks. "I'll get them back for this!" She wiped her eyes and picked up her luggage once more. "Heero Yuy, you are going to regret crossing me!" She yelled out to sea before turning swiftly and stalking back to her car.

**U**pon the boat the four boys nearly laughed themselves silly before finally calming down and setting to work on making the boat sail steadily and swiftly through the azure expanse of liquid underneath it.

Heero remained at the wheel. Quatre and Wufei managed with the rigging, and Trowa had gotten to work on their dinner.

**A/N. Hmmm, I was going to delete the last part about the boys. But I decided to keep it. So, what do you think? Please review! In turn it will hopefully boost my motivation! Lol. So much has happened in the space of this chapter and the last. I'm now an aunt to a beautiful baby boy and I get to be my soon to be 4 year old brother's godmother! I'm so happy! Lol. **

**once again, thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:OMG I thought I already posted this chapter! I'm soorrrryyy!  
Ok here is the next instalment. This is where the plot thickens, and you find out some things you didn't know ^^ please enjoy: P**

**U**pon the boat, the four boys nearly laughed themselves silly before finally calming down and setting to work on making the boat sail steadily and swiftly through the azure expanse of liquid underneath it.

Heero remained at the wheel. Quatre and Wufei managed with the rigging, and Trowa had gotten to work on their dinner.

"Well Heero, I never knew you had it in you." Quatre spoke out as he stood next to Heero whilst eyeing the vast spread of salt water around them.

"She had to be put in her place. I don't see why she just doesn't get the hint that I'm not interested." He ground out in frustration.

"She's in love with you Heero, or so she thinks. The girl can't see past the end of her nose."

"Past her pointy nose is more like it." Heero added with a sulky tone in his voice. Quatre chuckled before patting Heero on the back lightly.

"You should assert yourself Heero, you're the man after all, you wear the trousers and she wears the skirt." Heero shuddered.

"Thanks Quat." He rolled his eyes sarcastically before turning his attention back to the wheel and the steering of the boat.

His father Heero Yuy Senior had scheduled Heero's life out for him.  
Heero Sr. was the top Lawyer in all of Japan and the owner of Yuy law firm. Heero had a tough time living up to his expectations, when all the eighteen year old wanted to do was draw.  
Heero wanted to be an artist; his father deemed it unfit for a son of Yuy, thus being the reason why Heero and his father never really got on.

Heero's biological mother had died when Heero was nine; she was killed in a plane crash ten years before. Heero's father remarried two years later to a woman called Une. Une was a retired colonel from the American Army. Heero Sr. and Lady Une had been friends since child hood. Heero's biological mother had only met his father in University.

"Heero, what's up?" Trowa called from his position sitting on a deck chair near the front of the boat. Heero shook his head and looked down to his uni-banged friend.

"Nothing. Just thinking is all." He replied and went back to steering the boat.

Lady Une had never liked Heero. She never tried to befriend him either. To her Heero was just some random soldier in an army she no longer commanded, she never took any notice of him, and that was how Heero liked it. His father may not have always been there for him, but that had not bothered Heero either. He liked not being troubled by his parents; it suited him well.

However, what Heero had not realized was that he had become an introvert and more anti-social than what was normal for a healthy young teenager. His only friends were the three he was travelling with, and that was it. Heero found it too troublesome to have too many friends, so he just stuck with the ones he had grown up with and that made him happy.

The boys had sailed for two days straight.  
Heero and Wufei had captured a number of fish to eat, Quatre was steering the boat and Trowa, Trowa was looking for something else to eat…

"C'mon Tro, it's just fish!" Heero called out.

"I don't care. Fish are still animals. And I'm a vegetarian!" He called back. Wufei rolled his eyes and Heero snickered.

"Eating animals is an injustice! It's an injustice to animals!" He yells out once again from where he was in the opened door cabin.

"Hey! That is my word! Choose your own!" Wufei called back with a slight pout, one that his closest of friends would only have the privilege of seeing. Heero just sat back in a deck chair and smirked.

The day went on with laughs, small arguments, Trowa not eating the fish and Quatre almost steering them right off course because of a fly got in his way. He tried to attack it, his hands letting go of the wheel in the process, so Heero took over once more.

The eve of their second day dawned on them.  
Quatre and Trowa were huddled together at the front of the boat next to where Heero was sat in a deck chair absorbing the rays of the slowly descending sun.

"Are you having fun kitty Quat?" Trowa whispered into his smaller lover's ear. The wispy blonde blushed and smiled a little before nodding and cuddling in closer to Trowa. "I'm glad." The taller one chuckled ever so lightly. His laugh sounded like angels singing in Quatre's ears.

"Ne, Trowa. Do you think we'll be ok to be together when we get back home?" The blonde cherub blinked softly before looking up to Trowa. "I think we both made our fathers quite furious when we told them that we were together before we left on this trip."

Trowa sighed before kissing his lovers forehead. "I don't know Kitty Quat." He used his right hand and gently ran his hand through Quatre's baby soft locks, his left holding his younger lover close to him. "I would give anything to live my life with you. If when we get back and our fathers still can't accept us, then we'll just run away together." He smiled softly before using his nose to give Quatre an Eskimo kiss which caused the blonde to giggle and hug the brunette close. 

Wufei smiled softly at the loving couple sitting on the deck in front of him. The dark haired Chinese man kept his eyes trained on the open sea before him. He was not gay himself, but he was open-minded and didn't care about Trowa and Quatre's relationship. In fact, he wished them well. Coming from two differentiating families hit them hard, but he and Heero had planned to help the two remain together regardless of their family situations.

The sun had finally set, the boys had dropped anchor and had made themselves comfortable sitting in a circle reminiscing. Their only source of light was a lantern, which had been placed in the middle of their little circle. The boats main lights had been turned off to conserve power. The quartet had their bodies covered with light blankets in order to keep warm in the nippy night air.

Only the gentle lapping of the salty water against the sides of the boat could be heard; it sounded like the sea was singing to them a gentle lullaby that helped lull them into a sense of security, and drowsiness. However, what they did not know was that it was a false sense of security.

**~x~**

**L**ess than a mile behind their boat another boat slightly bigger than theirs was bringing up the rear. The captain of the boat scoured the sea for any source of life, or preferably another boat.

"Colonel, we should have found them by now. We followed your plan and directions to the T and still we haven't found them." A gruff sounding man said from behind the Colonel.

"Captain Stubbs." The colonel turned to look at the scruffy looking man. "My step-son is not stupid. He planned this route to be on the safe side. He and his faggot friends should be around here somewhere. Now keep looking!"

"Yes Lady Une."

Lady Une's boat continued into the night. The woman herself sat in her bedroom waiting for the inevitable news of Heero's ship sighting.

Half an hour past and it could not have gone by slower for the waiting colonel.

"M'lady!" A crewmember called out from the outside of her room. "Your step-son's boat has been spotted!" A smirk appeared on Une's rose painted lips.

"Excellent." She stood and adjusted her glasses before heading outside to look for herself. Sure enough, there was a light in the middle of the sea that belonged to a flame. With a spyglass, Une could make out the outline of a boat. Smirking once more, she gave the order for her own boat to be quietly manoeuvred closer to the unsuspecting boat.

**~x~**

Quatre suddenly shivered within Trowa's arms.

"Are you cold Quatre?" Trowa drawled tiredly into the blonde's ear as he wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller body for warmth.

"No. I'm fine Tro. I just… feel really uneasy." He cuddled into Trowa a little more. Trowa placed a light kiss on Quatre's temple before resting his head on top of the blonde mop.

"Heero!" Wufei called out. "There's a light behind us from another ship." Heero raised his head and immediately stood up.

"Let me have the spyglass." He took the item off Wufei when the Chinese man had handed it to him. "Let's see." He used the spyglass to search for the other ship. "I see her." He announced to his friends. "There's someone on the bow of the ship."

"Can you see who it is Heero?" Wufei called over Heero's shoulder.

"Not just y-" He cut himself off.

"What is it Heero?" Quatre piped in as he and Trowa joined their friends. Heero closed the spyglass and looked at his friends.

"I-it's…" The boy's skin turned pale and his eyes looked haunted. "It's my step-mother." A collective gasp sounded into the cool night sea air.

"Let me see." Trowa took the instrument and peered through it. He gasped once again when he did indeed see the Lady Une stand tall and proud at the front of the ship. "Why is she out here Heero?" He shouted.

"I don't know." Heero snapped back in return. "The stupid woman is a mystery to me. I don't know why she does the things she does. She hates my guts remember." The sapphire-eyed boy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Heero Yuy!" Une announced from her ship using a mega phone. "Listen to me and listen well. You are to return the ship you sail on back to me." This caused Heero to raise a brow in confusion. He called back.

"Why do you want it so badly? It's my father's boat!"

"That boat contains weapons beyond your imagination. I needed you as a scapegoat. Who better to take the goods out of patrolled areas than someone else?" Though he could barely see her, Heero could have sworn the spectacle eyed woman smirked.

"You used me to smuggle your contraband out of the country!" He roared back at her. "If you want them so badly, come and get them. I'm going to turn you into the authorities when I get back to land!" He challenged. Une smirked and readied the pistol that had been attached to her belt.

"Be my guest. You won't get far!" The whole ship began open firing on Heero's smaller vessel.

"Shit!" Heero called out and ducked before turning to his friends. "Raise anchor and stay out of the shooting range!" He ordered before crawling over to the wheel and starting up the boat.

The bullets from the guns kept whizzing by the boys like metal to a magnet. Quatre and Trowa pulled up the anchor between them while Wufei put up the sails for the extra wind speed they would surely need in their escape.  
Each little cartridge embedded itself into parts of the boat and unfortunately into Wufei's arm.

"Argh!" The Chinese man called out in pain. A hand automatically went up to cover the wound. Blood seeped through his fingers; the crimson liquid trickled down the back of his hand and part of his arm. "Shit." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Wufei, what's your status?" Heero called from his crouched position at the wheel.

"A bullet to the arm. Grazed slightly, may need stitching." He relayed back.

"Damn it." The Japanese boy cursed. He put the boat into the fastest speed possible and sped off into the night. 

**~x~**  
"**C**aptain!" Une called out to the shabby man at the wheel of the ship. "Move faster!" She ordered before the ship started to pick up momentum and chase after the other.

**~x~  
O**nce he was certain they were far enough from Lady Une's ship Heero cut the engine and turned off any lights or noise making instruments. He decided to let the wind guide them until he was definitely sure they were safe.

However, what Heero didn't know was that the boat wouldn't make it too far. Some bullets had put holes into the bottom of the boat and it was sinking fast. Lucky for them during the night the boat had managed to travel into shallower waters at least three to four meters deep.

They had soon realized their predicament. Between them Heero and Quatre had managed to inflate the lifeboat and put it in the water. In the meanwhile, Trowa saw to Wufei's arm with what little material he could find before piling into the rubber inflatable raft with Heero and Quatre.  
The four boys floated off into the night towards an uncharted island and an adventure they never thought they would have.

**A/N: I hope this meets your standards. Lol. I bet you didn't guess that it was Une behind it all, hehehe.  
Next is Duo's POV lets see how that goes :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry for the long delay. So much has been going on this past month, between moving from one part of the UK to another, and getting stressed and ill from it. Its too much some ! and I got tickets to see Gakct when he comes to the UK next month! Whoooooooooooooooooooop! ^^ Anyway, on with the story!**

_*…* = Chip talking. Only Duo can understand him__._

Seventeen-year-old Duo Maxwell had survived very well over the past ten years on the deserted island.

As the time had passed by, he eventually got over the death of his parents. The years spent in the island were good to Duo. The growing child became a healthy young man. The muscles in his body became firm and shaped though not to bulky. The look suited him fine. His once creamy skin was now lightly tanned from spending days in the warm sun, and his eyes seemed brighter than what they normally did when he was younger.  
His voice had broken when he had turned fourteen, the once childish voice now sounded like a soothing melody floating through the wind. The teenager reached a height of 5ft 7in and his once shoulder length hair reached down to his mid thighs. The chestnut locks were tied back into a braid so they did not hinder the boy's movement.

During the boys first year, he had made a camp not too far away from the plane wreckage. He had gathered what little remains of the plane he could and constructed the panels with some vines, wood, branches and leaves into a little 3x4 hut, where he would eat and sleep and shelter from the rain.

Five minutes away from Duo's little encampment ran a babbling river which he used for bathing and water. Another few meters down the river the flowing clear water ran into a large pool big enough to swim in, and depending on the time of year were usually abundant with fish. After his morning wash Duo made it a habit of catching at least one fish a day for his dinner or tea. (A/N- depends on how you say it. This is how I say it ^.^)

Luckily, for Duo the Island had a decent supply of fruit and, what Duo thought to be, some random vegetables. (A/N- I took this idea from the Sims castaway)

Over the years as Duo grew so did his skills and knowledge of the deserted Island jungle he was upon. He knew which plants were for eating, which were poisonous and which had healing properties. He had learnt how to climb trees and rocks without falling off and hurting himself. The soles of his feet had become used to the tough terrain of the Island.

When it had come to his eighth year, Duo had unexpectedly made close friends with a baby chimpanzee, whom he named chip. Apparently, the baby's mother had fallen out of their tree whilst sleeping and had died upon impact with a contusion to her head.  
Duo had found the mothers body the next day and out of respect for the animal had buried it near where it fell. He was about to leave when he heard a continuous cry from a branch up above him. The almost sixteen year old, at the time, climbed up the tough bark of the trunk of the tree to reach the sound. There he found, in his surprise, was a baby chimpanzee, that was, by his guess, a few weeks old. The two friends met that day.

Now two years later the two were living and breathing together. Everything that happened on the Island became a routine, that is, until the day four boys had washed up on the beach.

Through the over grown rattan, palm leaves and other shrubbery Duo's lavender orbs peered at the motionless bodies that lay upon the glimmering sand in the mid morning sun.

The curious boy stepped out from his hiding spot cautiously. He eyed the suspicious boys on the beach and carefully made his way over to the four dishevelled men.

His bright eyes lit up as they took in different features each unconscious boy possessed. One had hair as yellow as the sand it laid upon, another had ebony hair that reached down to his shoulders; the third had a rusty brown colour to his hair that framed one side of his face. The fourth and final boy however had a mass of messy chocolate coloured hair on his head. This boy seemed to draw Duo's attention more than what the others did.

With a sigh, Duo had managed to drag all four boys further up the beach away from the water. They were still unconscious, for which Duo was thankful. Once he had finished the braided boy turned his head to the chimp that had walked up to stand by him.

"What do you think chip?" He asked the two-year-old monkey who was casually sucking his thumb.

*I dunno D.* The chimp looked over the four lined up boys. *They look just like you.* Duo nodded in agreement.

"That's 'cause they are humans, just like me." Duo smiled down to his hairy friend. "What should we do about them?"

*Can we eat them?* Chip tilted his head to the side in thought.

"No!" Duo yelled. "You can't eat them you dummy!" He shook his head in distain. "Besides, since when have you ever eaten meat?" Duo shook his head before sighing once more. "I think we should just leave them where they are and hope for the best."

*What if they find us D? What if they want to eat us in return?* The chimp placed his hand into Duo's own. *Let's go D before they wake up…*

"Chip, nobodies eating anyone!" He stressed out to his little companion. "Let's just go home. They can think about what they want to do when they wake up." With that, Duo and Chip made their way back through the jungle and back to their little abode. 

What Duo didn't know, was that through out his little conversation with the chimp a pair of blurry blue eyes had spotted him. Although unfocused, those eyes managed to get a general picture of someone and a furry toddler.

'Who are they?' The eyes thought before they closed and fell back to sleep. 

**A/N- How was that? Was it good enough? Ne, please review, I'm unmotivated atm your reviews would help cheer me up. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- OMG! I've finally decided to post! Sorry it's taken me like… MONTHS! To post this chapter, things have been hectic, but I'm not going to bore you with the details… unless you want me to? No? Lol, ok here we go then. I've posted two new chapters by the way, and two new ones for my Naruto fic will be posted soon, I PROMISE! ^.^ ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 5**_

The sun shone down onto the boys with immense strength. The cool water of the sea lapped silently at their feet. Heat waves danced across the thin air as the flora swayed occasionally to the gentle, soothing breeze. 

As time passed, the four boys slowly began to wake. One by one, they rose from the sand and took in their surroundings. Gaps left their mouths and each boy had a look of disbelief written all over their faces.

"W-where are we?" Stuttered Quatre as he stood from his previous sitting place.

"I'm not sure Kat." Replied Trowa as his sharp eyes scanned their surroundings once again.

"It's clear we're stuck here for some time." Wufei added as he wiped the sand off himself. "We best make do with what we have, find some shelter and provisions, also we need to find out where our ship went down and see if we can salvage anything from the wreck."

"Earlier…" Heero looked up at his friends. "I swear I saw someone when I woke up the first time…" Heero ran a hand through his messy hair. . "If there is someone on this place, maybe they would know how to get home…" Heero said as he sighed and looked between his three best friends. He was met with raised brows and looks of confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Heero, did you hear what you just said?" Wufei shook his head at the now  
perplexed Heero.

"Are you ok Heero?" Quatre moved over to his friend and checked his forehead for any signs of a temperature. He found none.

"Maybe he's swallowed too much sea water?" Trowa supplied. "Or the heat's getting to him." He then smiled. 

"I'm fine" He moved Quatre's hand out of the way. "I swear I saw something and it looked like a man with a furry toddler" Heero shook his head "I'm telling the truth! I'm not making this up" he exasperates.

"Ok, ok Heero we believe you now just calm down" Quatre implored the other "Lets just do what Wufei suggested then we can work out where the heck we are."

"I agree with Quatre and Heero, if we see your mystery person on what I'm assuming is the island then we can pay them our regards." Trowa added.

"Are you making fun of me Trowa?" Heero eyed the taller man.

"Of course not!" He said hurriedly. "I'm being serious."

"Hn." Heero shook his head. "I'll go find some food, Trowa and Quatre gather some wood and other things that would help make build a make shift shelter and Wu, make a fire." The other three nodded their acceptance and headed off to complete their jobs.

Heero had begun scouring the ground and peering into the high trees. It was clear to him that there was an abundance of food available for their use on the island. He gathered what he could before heading back to the campsite and the others.  
Tonight they would just camp, tomorrow they would search for any remnants that were once part of or were on the boat.

Upon his return to the shore and the make shift campsite he was met with Trowa carrying a pot of water, the pot must have washed up on the sands. Quatre was putting the final additions to the shelter and good ol' Wufei sat patiently, cross-legged in front of a blazing fire. The Chinese boy looked up upon Heero's arrival.

"I see you managed to find something edible"

"What did you think I was going to bring back?" Heero raised a displeased brow at his friend.

"Nothing I was just merely stating that there are things on this island that we can eat." This explanation satisfied Heero, so he sat next to the dark haired teen and placed the food between them. Trowa joined them shortly after, then Quatre soon followed, the petite blonde sat next to his lover.

All was calm; the sounds of the sea lapping at the cool sand became soothing. Crickets chirped from within the reeds and bushes each sounded like an in-tune melody to the boy's ears. The stars glittered against the celestial ebony blanket that was the sky and the moon met every bright twinkle with a gleam of its own.

Then Quatre decided to spoil it all by fidgeting and opening his mouth.

"I can't believe Lady Une would stoop so low and try to kill her step-son!" Everyone at that moment turned their heads towards Heero.

"What?" Heero said with a raised brow.

"Well, she was your mother…" Quatre replied.

"Step-Mother… I had no idea she was going to do that!" Heero shouted before standing up. "I didn't know that the evil cow had plans to kill me off!"

"Heero!" Quatre tried. "I was just merely saying that you could have seen her acting differently towards you or around you." The younger tried to reason with his friend.

"If she did, she did it behind closed doors." Heero shook his head. "I'm going to the… bathroom?" He inwardly face palmed when he realised he was on the island still. He walked off into the direction of some thick bushes, enough to give him some privacy.

Whilst going about his businesses Heero could have sworn he heard rustling from within the bushes in front of him the teen rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Funny guys. Stop being so rude and get lost, I'm busy here," he admonished. However the rustling took no heed. "Guys come on," He growled in annoyance before tucking himself away quickly. "Get out of there now before I drag you out!" Heero warned before parting the bushes in search of his peeping Tom. "Where are you?" He nearly tore the flora apart.

Suddenly out of the blue Heero let out an agonising, yet manly scream, his hands went straight to his crotch before he doubled over in pain on to the floor. Through his blurry, teary eyes, he'd managed to spy his attacker, He groaned at what he saw.

"D-damned f-furry t-toddler" He managed through gritted teeth.

The 'furry toddler' as Heero dubbed him didn't wait around any longer, the worried calls from the humans friend startled him so he ram for safety.

"Heero!" Came around the distressed calls from his friends as they rushed over to him. They all stood over their friend who was curled up in the foetal position.

"Yuy? Are you ok?" Wufei was the first to enquire. "What happened?"  
"I-I told you t-there was something weird o-on this island." Heero growled through his still clenched teeth. The others only raised a brow.

"What happened Heero?" Quatre piped up as he knelt down next to his friend on the floor. After a moment and thanks to Trowa's help, Heero managed to sit up, albeit with a slight pain still lingering in his nether regions. "T-that damn furry toddler head-butted me in the groin." He cursed before steadily getting up to his feet.

"Heero, are you sure that's what you saw?" Trowa questioned lightly. To which Heero nodded his head in a positive manner.

"Yes… It was either that or a bloody monkey." The others blinked before they all started laughing. "What's so funny?" Heero asked with a slight glare

"Nothing Heero." Quatre answered.

"Just the fact that you're confusing what most likely was a monkey to a furry little human." Trowa added.  
Heero growled before turning and heading back to the beach and their makeshift camp.

Two days had past and the boys had managed to gather enough supplies to make themselves comfortable for their unknown timed stay.

The boys hand managed to utilise their time into building the start of a large tree house. There were three 'bedrooms' dotted around a larger room all joined by either a makeshift staircase with wood and twigs or by a ladder made out of strong vines. The tree house was nowhere near finished though.

Whilst Trowa and Wufei were putting the house together, Quatre could be found out scouring the area for more resources and Heero was on the beach putting things together and coming up with the basic household items: chairs, beds, a table and many other small, simple things.

The four boys had worked from morning to night to try and get as much done as possible. Heero had reminded them that the quicker they were to finish the safer they would be from wild animals that may want to eat them. The others just passed it off as Heero being scared of his 'monkey' friend and another head-butt to the groin.

"Guys, I'm out of vines." Heero called out suddenly. "I'm going to get some more around by the river." The others nodded before Heero upped and left to retrieve said vines.

Heero took the grassy trail towards the river that he and the others had made due to their constant walking along it. He made his way over fallen trees and random things that lay on the ground. Soon he reached the cool flowing waters of the river. He carefully crossed it and wandered a little further into the surrounding forest to gather his much-needed vines.

However, he had not noticed that he was being secretly followed. Violet coloured orbs monitored Heero's every move from the moment he entered the jungle. The youth stayed out of sight in fear of alarming the other boy. He didn't need to be chased away from the only other human beings on the island.

Duo's eyes attentively watched Heero as he gathered bits and pieces for whatever it was he was making. Duo secretly hopped it would be a raft of some sort so that he too could leave the island with Chip, and of course them.

Nevertheless, luck was not to be on his side this day… Or was it?

Heero had neared a steep sloping rock on his way back across the river. In the blink of an eye the chocolate haired boy slipped on the rock and plummeted into the rushing, lukewarm water where his forehead connected with another rock and rendered the boy unconscious. 

Duo gave it no thought; he dashed out from his concealment and went straight to the injured boy's aid.  
He prayed to his parents above that the boy he had taken an interest in was still alive.

**A/N- how was that to start? Was that a bad cliffhanger? Ha-ha, lucky the next chapter is up to read on, ne? Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Here we go! The second new chapter! Hope this suffices: P**

_**Chapter 6**__**!**_

Duo raced after Heero's unconscious body as it began to drift down the river.

"No, no, no!" Duo muttered before wading his way through the lukewarm waters. "C'mon, please be alive." He pleaded as he caught up with Heero's almost lifeless body. He pulled the heavier teen towards the waters edge before getting himself out and pulling the rest of Heero out of the water moments later. He knelt down to see if the other boy was still breathing, with a sigh of relief he found it, the others pulse reverberated strongly in to his ear.

Still in a panicked state, Duo managed to hoist Heero up onto his back and carry him back to Duo's own 'home'.

Once they had arrived at 'home', the younger male placed Heero down on to a bed of palm leaves before tying the boy's wrists together and tethering him to a nearby tree, just in case the teen tried to escape before Duo had gotten back.

The braided boy hurried off into the jungle in search of some food for the other boy. With an excited smile on his face, he continued to gather provisions, unaware that tying Heero up wasn't a very nice thing to do… but nonetheless he strived to complete his self-given task. He only hoped that Heero would be happy to meet him.

A few meters away Heero began to stir.

The chocolate haired boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Once his sight was focused he began to take in his surroundings, he tried to move but soon noticed his hands were tied together, and to a tree no less. He groaned once again and gave the man-made rope a swift tug. He cursed when he could not get free.

As sudden rustle and a quick movement from within near by bushes caught his attention. He tried to steel himself for whatever could happen, he gulped silently as whatever is was left the bushes.

Heero's eyes met with a dazzling smile and deep, glittering amethyst eyes.

"You're awake!" The young boy walked closer to him. "I pulled you out of the water when you slipped and fell earlier."

Heero eyed the brunette boy suspiciously, he realised the stranger was speaking English and not Japanese. He also noticed the boy had long braided hair tied neatly behind his back.

"You're not from around here are ya pal?" The boy grinned at him. Heero just stared. He knew it was rude but he couldn't help it. The young stranger, and seemingly his saviour, was quite interesting and not to mention handsome.

"Hey buddy can you understand me?" He knelt down in front of him. "Hmm, you don't look like I do… Hey, are you Asian?" Heero blinked before raising an eyebrow at the boy. "Umm… Ni hao?" Heero didn't react, even though he understood what Duo had said. "Not Chinese." Duo frowned in thought. "An nyoung?" Duo pouted when Heero shook his head. The Teen also knew that Duo had just spoken Korean to him. "What's the other one now… K-konechi? Konnich… wu… wa? Yeah! Konnichiwa!" Heero smirked; the idiot got it right eventually.

"Konnichiwa." Heero supplied for him. The brunette grinned.

"Yeah, that's it, Konnichiwa!" The boy sat on is rear, legs crossed and hands in his lap. "Duo." He pointed to himself. "Watashi wa Duo." He then made a thinking face. "Umm… you?" He pointed to Heero, whose smirk widened.

"Heero desu." He replied which caused Duo to chuckle.

"Nice to meet ya Heero!" Duo held his hand out for Heero to shake. However since Heero's hand were tied behind his back he was unable to return the gesture, to which Duo frowned before blinking in realisation.

"Oh yeah, I tied you up there didn't I?" He smiled apologetically before manoeuvring his way around the ensnared elder. "Sorry 'bout that." He managed to untie Heero. "Uh, I mean, gomnenasai." He sat back with a saddened expression on his face.

Heero was more than happy to have his hands free again. He gently soothed his wrists where the rope had rubbed against his skin. He nodded in reply to Duo's apology. He lifted his head up to look at the boy in front of him. He frowned when he saw the upset look on Duo's heart shaped face before him.

"Now that you're free, I guess you'll be off back to your friends." Duo shrugged half-heartedly. "I only tied you up so's that you wouldn't go running off and hurtin' yourself. I didn't mean to make you mad." Duo face palmed. "You can't even understand a word I'm saying and I don't know anymore Japanese."

Heero shook his head and smirked once again.

"I can understand you just fine. I happen to be fluent in English."  
Duo's head shot up instantly, his eyes were as wide as saucers in their shocked form.

"Y-y-you just…." Duo groaned. "Why didn't you say anything before hand?"

"Because you assumed I couldn't speak English and you seemed to like talking in Japanese." Heero sat up straight and crossed his own legs.

"I seemed to- I don't know any Japanese, you heard me struggle with it!" Duo pouted. "And here I thought we could be friends, but you're just being mean!" The younger folded his arms.

Heero sighed; the boy was like a child.

"That's what you get for tying me up." Heero's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Awe c'mon man! I set you free… I was just worried that you'd run off before we got to meet each other." Duo cast his eyes down. "It's been lonely here on this island all by myself" Duo lowered his head, what could be seen of his eyes were now covered by his untidy bangs.

"How long have you been on this island Duo?" Heero raised a sceptical but curious brow.

"Umm…" The brunette looked up. "About ten years…" Heero's cobalt eyes opened widely in astonishment.

"T-ten years?" Duo nodded in reply. "W-wow." Heero realised he seemed to be stuttering a lot, he shook his head. "H-how have you managed to survive that long?"

"Look around you Heero… This place is full of food and drinkable water." Duo chuckled lightly.

"What about your parents?" He continued. "How did you get to be stranded here?" Heero's eyes burned with curiosity and worry for the boy.

Duo sighed sadly, but tried his best to control his emotions enough to narrate his story to Heero.

"My parents and I were on a private flight to Japan. The pilot had been drunk and lost control of the plane in bad weather. The plane crash-landed on this island… I was the only one to survive…" Duo turned his head, looking away from Heero. He had come to terms with his parent's death a long time ago, but it still stung a little deep within his heart.

"Oh Duo…" Heero shook his head in a solemn manner. "I apologise for prying and bringing up any bad memories for you."

"That's ok man, you didn't know." Duo smiled softly.

Heero's heart went out to the boy, having survived on his own like he had, most likely from a young age too.

"Say Duo, how old are you?" This question had Duo thinking for a few moments.

"Umm, sixteen, or maybe seventeen." The youth grinned. "I can't quite remember." Heero rolled his eyes at Duo's lack of knowledge.

"I see." Heero looked about the place. "And this is where you've lived all that time?" Duo nodded. "I congratulate you for staying sane after it all." Duo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you've been here on the island for ten years and you're still dually functional, physically and mentally. With no-one to talk to I would have thought you'd have gone mad before now."

Duo snorted with distain. They had just met and all the guy did was insult him!  
Though Duo had to admit the other boys eyes were like pure sapphires that sparkled brightly when the sun's rays hit them.

"Thank you, and since we're being honest with each other, I think you're a complete jerk!" Duo folded his arms.

Heero snorted and shook his head.

"I didn't mean any offence by it. I was just stating an observation." Heero defended himself quickly.

"Well, be more clear next time will ya!" Duo huffed and turned his head to the side where as Heero tilted his own head to the side as he watched how Duo acted.

It was clear to him that Duo hadn't grown up mentally yet. He was sure that the boy's mind acted how a young child's would. Heero blamed it on the fact that Duo had no one to show him how to grow up and act his age. Heero felt sorry for the boy in that retrospect.

"Duo, what was growing up here on the island like?" He saw Duo start to glare. "If you don't mind me asking that is?" He quickly added before Duo could scold him again.

Duo sighed, the guy was weird.

"It was hard at first. No parents to school me or bring me up, I had to do it all on my own. I got really lonely most of the time too." Duo brushed his bangs out of his face. "It took me a while to get over my parents death, but I pulled through in the end and managed to build somewhere to live and survive off what the island had to offer." Duo concluded his brief history lesson.

Heero nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to loose a parent. His biological mother died when he was young, he could just about remember her. Heero found that he had a new found respect for the other boy.

"Duo, would you come back to camp with me to meet my friends?"

Duo's eyes shot up in surprise. He looked down and shook his head.

"No thanks Heero."

"Why?" Heero enquired with a raised brow.

"Because, I don't want to be an animal in a cage, nor do I feel like an interrogation from your friends."

Heero shook his head and looked to Duo.

"They're not like that Duo. They'll just be curious about you, that's all." Heero tried to persuade the braided boy.

"Heero, I don't know… you're the first person I've spoken to in ten years… I-I'm…" Duo trailed off quietly, which caused Heero to frown.

"What is it Duo?" Heero couldn't believe how different he acted around this boy. He felt he had to help him and protect him from anything that could harm him… He blinked, where had that come from?

"I'm kinda scared Heero…" Duo shrugged half-heartedly.

"Scared?" Heero blinked, he was taken aback slightly at Duo's submission. He shook his head and smiled lightly. The elder boy had a look of reassurance in his eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of Duo, they're good people. They're my best friends."

"They sound really nice Heero…" Duo frowned and hugged himself. "But I…" Duos amethyst pools saddened. "Not just yet... Let me get used to you first, t-then I promise to meet your friends."

Heero thought about Duo's proposal for a few moments before deciding it was fair enough. Heero wanted to help the once isolated boy into becoming social not force him into it and loose all hope in bringing Duo out of his shell.

"Of course Duo." Heero verbally agreed. Duo smiled happily. "I'll come here and meet you every day possible if you like, and I promise to come alone." This statement and promise only assisted in enlarging Duo's smile. One that Heero found, not only cute, but utterly breath taking.

"Thank you Heero." Duo refrained from leaning over and hugging the other boy.

Over the next two weeks, Heero snuck off from the camp when he thought the others weren't looking or when he had decided he wanted to be alone and scope out the surroundings a little more.

To say Trowa, Quatre and Wufei weren't suspicious by the end of the second week was an understatement.

On the fifteenth day, Quatre had frowned when Heero told him he was going for a swim… alone.

"But Heero, you've been going off on your own for two weeks now. You barely spend any time with us anymore!" The blonde pouted.

"Is it wrong to want to spend time on my own Quatre?" Quatre shook his head in a negative manor.

"No, but why couldn't we come with you at least once, I think it would be a lot of fun!" The smaller one smiled.

"Sorry Quat. I just want to be on my own." Heero said solemnly before heading back off into the jungle.

Quatre fumed. The next day he would follow Heero and find out where the other teen was running off to. 

**A/N- So? How did I do? Please review! Your reviews help me gather courage to write**** the next terrifying chapter! (The next chapter isn't terrifying, I was just referring to writing it :P) haha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't know where my Beta has gone, so this is Unbeta'd. Hope you enjoy it anyway :D  
**

**Chapter 7**

Quatre struck true to his word and followed Heero the next time he left the camp. The petite blonde kept his distance from the other as he continued to spy on him from within the foliage.

The Arab kept hidden and as quiet as possible, hoping the other teen wouldn't notice him.

Ten minutes into his secret mission, Quatre began to think that Heero knew he was there and was leading him on a wild goose chase… That was until they came upon a small clearing with a pool of water that was created by a steady trickling waterfall.

Quatre silently gasped in awe at the beauty of the place. Wild colourful flowers were dotted around the area, tufts of grass spread out between them all. The sun shone through the branches and leaves of the surrounding trees, its rays danced across the still pool that was continuously being filled by the small waterfall.

A sudden noise came out of the bushes near by. It startled Quatre and he quickly dove behind the tree he was standing next to. Only when he heard two voices and laughter, that certainly was not his own, did he poke his head out and take a peek.

The blonde was amused and shocked at what he saw. There standing in front of Heero was another boy, with his arms wrapped around the Japanese teen in a friendly hug. Quatre noticed that the boy had rear length chestnut hair that had been bound into a braid. Quatre frowned. So this was Heero's secret. This boy was the reason Heero had been sneaking off and acting differently.

Quatre wanted to know why Heero thought this was a good idea, weren't they all friends? And what was this strange boy doing on the island? Were there other people near by, or was he on is own? He wanted to know!

Over the way, Duo was actively talking with Heero. His face and arms were animated as he told the taller teen something exciting. The Japanese took it all in and laughed where appropriate. He then set about telling the other, with a smile on his lips, what had been happening with him and his friends.

As Quatre continued to watch, he spotted a monkey approach the two in front of him. He saw the stranger crouch down and pick the animal up before showing him to Heero. Heero petted the monkey for a while before the other boy put it down for it to run off and do monkey things.

Quatre's eyes followed the chimp as it made its get away. He silently chuckled before turning his attention back to Heero and the new guy. He decided to chance his concealment by quietly sneaking forward to hide behind another tree, closer to the unknowing two. He wanted to hear what was being said.

"Duo…" Heero started. "My friends are starting to get suspicious of my whereabouts. I might have to tell them about you sooner rather than later like you wanted."

The stranger, now known to Quatre as 'Duo' pouted and began to fiddle with the end of his braid.

"But Hee-Chan… I-I'm nervous…" He bit the inside of his cheek before continuing. "I've been without human contact for ten years… I-I wont know how to act around them…"

"Duo, that's fine. I promise you, you will love my friends." Heero's smile turned into one of reassurance.

The long haired brunette returned the smile. "I-I suppose I could give it a shot." He then grinned. "As long as the leave my hair alone we'll be fine."

This caused Heero to chuckle a bit before looking about the place.

"So, What shall we do today Duo?"

"Lets go swimming! We haven't done that in daaaaaays!" Duo squealed in delight as his young self took over for a few moments. The boy reached out and grabbed Heero's hand before pulling them over to the waters edge. "Take your clothes off Hee-Chan!" Duo ordered as he took off his own.

Heero just stood there in shock as he watched Duo undress. The younger male was pretty toned for his age. It also wasn't just his face and arms that were tanned. Duo's chest, thighs and rear were amply so too. He tried not to look but his curiosity was just too great. Heero discovered that Duo was a natural brunette and was well endowed. Island life had been good to him.

"C'mon Heero! Duo grinned unabashedly at the Japanese man before jumping into the cool water. "Hurry up! The water is awesome!" He chuckled as he waded further out into the pool so the water just reached above his butt.

Heero sighed softly and steeled himself and his teenage hormones before stripping and quickly getting into the water. Duo may not have had any qualms, but Heero had a little bit more modesty. After all, living on his own all this time could mean that maybe Duo didn't know what modesty was.  
Heero swam over to Duo and started to let himself float there, relaxing and enjoying himself.

From his hiding place Quatre watched the two obvious friends get along 'swimmingly' with each other. He was surprised when the two both shed their clothes to go swimming naked. He wondered, now that their guard was down, maybe he could make himself known to the unsuspecting pair. He made a noise to alert the others of his presence before stepping out from behind the tree.

"Heero?" Quatre had the decency to look confused and at the same time only creep towards the edge of the pool.

The aforementioned boy's head shot up in utter surprise.

"Quatre!" He yelled out suddenly and spun around to look at the intruder.

Duo saw Quatre and yelped at the sight of the other, and in a moment of unclear thought he threw his naked self into Heero's arms, he held on tightly and hid his head in the crook of the others neck.

"H-Hee-Chan, who is he?" Duo whispered against Heero's skin. His hands were gripping onto Heero's broad shoulders for safety.

Heero blushed slightly at the sudden close contact. One arm automatically wrapped around Duo's waist and held the boy to him protectively. Why he did it… He had no clue.

"Quatre…" Heero growled out again. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to follow me!" Heero was pissed. Yes Quatre was his friend but that didn't mean he wouldn't smack the other stupid for not obeying his wishes.

"I wanted to know where you were going Heero. You've been so distant and secretive these past two weeks… it was driving us mad. One of us had to follow you and find out what was going on because you wouldn't have told us anytime soon!" The blonde rebuked and folded his arms in an boss like manner.

"I don't give a shit about what you guys wanted. I had a perfectly good reason not to tell you guys and you couldn't even respect that!"

"Heero be fair! You wouldn't tell us anything! We're your friends. Why would you hide something like this from us?" Quatre's arms fall to his side in resignation.

During the brief argument Duo's hold on Heero tightened slightly. He wasn't used to people arguing, he didn't like It one bit.

"Hee-Chan." Duo mumbled again. "Don't argue with your friends." He pulled his head back and looked up to Heero. "It was my fault after all…. I was the one that asked you to keep the secret."

Heero looked down to Duo and sighed. The boy was right, but Quatre still disobeyed his wishes. Heero's thumb subconsciously rubbed at the small of Duo's back as he thought about what to do next.

From Duo's perspective, the thumb massaging his back felt oddly wonderful, it was also very new. Duo had gotten as much of a good look of Heero as he could before Heero stepped into the water. Duo never knew anyone could look as handsome as Heero did without clothes on. The half-Japanese man had amazing endless blue eyes that Duo just loved to look in. He had never seen eyes so deep before. Duo was also fascinated at how unruly Heero's hair was. He found it funny when Heero told him he couldn't do anything with it, even after it had been cut.

Duo's eyes wondered from Heero over to Quatre. The blonde boy looked to be just a bit shorter than him, and maybe the same age, but Duo couldn't quite tell for certain.

"Duo…" Heero continued to look down at the naked boy in his arms. "would you come with me to meet the rest of my friends?"

Duo turned his attention back to Heero. His friend was asking something of him, something he should be able to say yes too…

"You promise they're not gunna hurt me or laugh at me Heero?" Duo's voice sounded like a timid child. He looked like one too.

Heero shook his head in a negative manner, he hadn't realised just how much Duo was actually frightened by meeting new people.

"I promise you Duo, my friends are nice people and will make you their friend too. Plus, just in case you get frightened, I'll be there with you." The blue eyed teen smiled reassuringly.

All it took for Duo to agree was one look into Heero's sapphire orbs to see the honesty that resided within them. A feeling of warmth and safety washed over Duo before he nodded his head in agreement, thus giving Heero and Quatre the answer they both wanted. Duo had agreed to meet the remainder of Heero's friends. He hoped things would go well.

**A/N: So how was that? Was it ok for now? Lol. Will get to work on the next chapter soon :D**


End file.
